wallace_ii_ben_g_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hippoicthys Aquatilium
Name: Hippoicthys Aquatilium (Horse Fish) (Aquatic) ' Length: 3.81 meters' Height: 1.89 meters Diet: Omnivorous Found On: Media Insula and Occidentis 'Evolution and Physical Features' ' ' Hippoicthys is a descendant of the Ambulospeculata branch, the first Dispeculates to evolve limbs good for walking on land. It still has the multiple arms and armor plating like it’s ancestors. It traded its three proboscis for a complex mouth. Its mouth is used for eating more than one type of food. It normally eats algae, however if a hName: Plesiohippo Aquatilium (Near Hippo) (Aquatic) has no food, it can eat other creatures, to include both small land and aquatic creatures. HName: Plesiohippo Aquatilium (Near Hippo) (Aquatic) has six eyes. The top four eyes are compound and meant for land but the bottom eyes are meant for the underwater environment. When swimming, it closes the top eyes thus allowing it to see through the murky depths of the rivers and lakes of the tropical rainforest. HName: Plesiohippo Aquatilium (Near Hippo) (Aquatic) also has a tail similar to many creatures on Earth, which it uses to steer through the water. 'Environment' ' ' H'''ippoicthys lives in tropical rainforests in both Media Insula and Occidentis. H'ippoicthys' has a semiaquatic lifestyle, which is very similar to that of a hippopotamus. It gets its name from its horse like head shape and it being aquatic like a fish. It shares its habitat with many other creatures, both on land and in water. It goes on land to bask and meet with multiple other hippoicthys'. On land it can come into contact with creatures such as amphibiusaeris. H'ippoicthys''' has four eyes on the sides of its head that are made for seeing while on land in order to look for predators such as smilorhinus. When multiple hippoicthys'are on land, one would make a good meal for a female smilorhinus. When a smilorhinus is seen, a hippoicthys' will make a noise to signal other hippoicthys''' of the danger. Though they will warn each other, not all of them get away safely. H'ippoicthys' will compete with each other for leadership of the heard, by headbutting each other like goats or sheep. In this way, they show which one of them is the most powerful. H'ippoicthys' mate in a very similar way to mammals on Earth. The male will inject sperm into the female like mammals do. Multiple sperm will reach different eggs and fertilize them. When they are ready to be laid, the female will dig a small hole and lay them in the hole before covering them up with dirt or sand. The hippoicthys''' will have to protect the eggs for two months before they hatch, similar to a crocodile. Some creatures including male smilorhinus will try to dig up and eat the eggs. A small male smilorhinus would be scared at the sight of a fully grown hippoicthys''' charging towards it. When the eggs hatch, the babies make high pitched noises so the mother will know that they hatched. The mother will help dig up the baby hippoicthys'. The mother will teach them basic life skills, including how to swim and other important things, for a week. After a week is done the mother will then leave her kids and the baby hippoicthys' will be on their own.''' Category:Dispeculata Category:Ambulospeculida Category:Media Insula Category:Occidentis